1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, a method of manufacturing an electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
Liquid crystal display panels are display devices that have a liquid crystal layer that is interposed between two substrates and has anisotropic permittivity and displays a desired still image or a desired motion picture by adjusting the intensity of an electric field applied to the liquid crystal layer so as to adjust the amount of light passing through the substrate. The liquid crystal display panel has superior advantages in a decrease in weight, a decrease in thickness, a decrease in power consumption, and the like. Thus, the liquid crystal display panel is not limited to be employed to a familiar device such as a cellular phone, a vehicle navigation system, a PDA, a personal computer, or a television receiver and is employed as a display device of a measurement instrument, a medical instrument, an industrial instrument, or the like.
Among the devices using the above-described liquid crystal display panel, there are devices that can manipulate a still image or a motion picture displayed on the liquid display panel not only by the operation of a remote controller but also by the operation of a touch panel. The touch panel is superposed in a front face of the liquid crystal display panel and can perform a touch operation control process by touching on a touch operation screen on which, for example, a bar, a key switch, and the like are displayed in accordance with a direction for selecting an operation displayed on the liquid crystal display panel. In other words, in such a case, the contents of the touch operation screen become switches so as to allow an intuitive operation, and thus, not only the visual recognition and operationability can be improved but also various functions can be controlled in an easy manner. As types of the touch panels, an electromagnetic induction type, an electric resistance type, an electrostatic capacitance type, a pressure sensitive type, and the like have been known.
By employing dual-view display technology, the liquid crystal display panel can simultaneously display an image of a channel and an image from a different source. In addition, the dual-view display technology is not limited to two-dimensional (2D) display in which different images are viewed only in an area defined in a space, and dual-view display technology that is used for three-dimensional (3D) display that can display a three-dimensional image by enabling a viewer to view different images in both eyes has been known. For example, technology in which 2D or 3D display that is displayed on the liquid crystal display panel can be manipulated by an operation of a touch panel by combining the dual-view display technology and the touch panel mode has been proposed (see JP-A-2005-71286).
However, in the above-described technology, an element such as a light shielding barrier, a lenticular lens, or the like that divides images is attached to a general display device and a touch panel is attached thereon. Accordingly, there is a problem that the thickness of the device increases. In addition, there is a problem that a bonding process becomes complicated.